<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unchained Love by cosmiceverafter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528396">Unchained Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter'>cosmiceverafter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, M/M, True Love, cosmic love, getting creative, reenactment from a movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Alex work on finding their way back together through the power of music and touch. The simple cosmic creation of love. </p><p>With a particular scene inspired from the movie Ghost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unchained Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by my love of the classic song <b>Unchained Melody</b>, which constantly makes me think of Malex. The fic took me in a different route as planned as I wrote it, but still full of emotions perfectly equipped for Malex. I hope you all enjoy it! Also, a shoutout to Beka who always is there with endless support. I’m so glad we could both share our love for this song! And to Molly who always inspires me to write more smut! Thanks, babes. xo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Oh, my love, my darling</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>I've hungered for your touch</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>A long, lonely time</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Time goes by so slowly</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>And time can do so much</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Are you still mine?</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>I need your love</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>God speed your love to me</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Lonely rivers flow</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>To the sea, to the sea</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>To the open arms of the sea</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Lonely rivers sigh</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>"Wait for me, wait for me"</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>I'll be coming home, wait for me</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Unchained Love</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex had recently taken on pottery. He had built an area for it out in a small shed beside the cabin walls. Using the pottery wheel helped him work through the many nightmares that swirled through his mind; the ones he couldn’t stop from coming, no matter how hard he tried. But as his fingers slid across the wet clay, he started losing track of time.</p><p>He focused on the present and that was a relief, in a mediation sort of way. One of his good buddies from the Middle East had suggested using the arts as an outlet. Truth was, he hadn’t picked up a guitar in far too long, even though he had wanted to. Truthfully, he was finding his love for music again. His father had all but taken it away. So piecing that together again was going to take some time.</p><p>Alex wasn’t much of an artist, even though Rosa had disagreed with him several times, so he gave pottery a try next. Pottery was big in New Mexico and he had several pieces from other creators already scattered around the cabin. It was a beautiful collection; he was hoping to add a piece of himself to each work as well. Every time he made something, which at this point were small vases or bowls, he felt better inside. It was therapeutic in a certain kind of way. He was releasing something deep within his subconscious mind, so he just went with it.</p><p>His mind often wandered to Michael; as his thoughts normally did. They had slowly found their way back to each other over a rollercoaster of ten-plus years, but the future was excited and yet scared him a little at the same time. They were relearning everything about each other and the people, or in Michael’s case: alien, they had become. But just like the clay forming together to make something beautiful, they had to adjust. It was as if their relationship was a large clay bowl. It had fallen and cracked over the years, so putting it back together was quite a challenge. But it was a challenge worth committing to.</p><p>They loved each other. That was enough.</p><p>Alex listened to the music playing. He had recently bought an old record player and was listening to the oldies but classics. Music was still the language that spoke to him better than any spoken word. The melody and the lyrics were the songs that made up his beating heart.</p><p>The record crackled in between songs and he smiled from the comfort it gave himself. <em>This</em> was heaven.</p><p>He lost track of time and became one with the motion, so to speak.</p><p>“That’s beautiful,” a voice said from behind him.</p><p>Alex jumped in surprise and his hand slid right off the track. The vase he was making was now smashed in. “It <em>was</em>,” he teased, looking back at Michael.</p><p>“<em>Oh hell!</em>” Michael replied. “I’m so sorry, Alex. I didn’t mean to startle you!”</p><p>Alex laughed seeing the look of dismay on his boy’s face, “It wasn’t going to go to any museum, Guerin. It’s fine.” When Michael looked down, he grabbed Michael’s hand even though he was covered with wet clay, “I promise, sweetheart.”</p><p>“That feels nice,” Michael nodded and smirked as he rubbed his hand in Alex’s, “I’ve never done pottery before. Skipped that class in high school.”</p><p>“What were you doing instead?”</p><p>
  <em>“You.”</em>
</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow, “Some things never change.” He looked down at the wheel, “Do you want to give it a try?”</p><p>“I have no idea what I’m doing.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m for,” Alex said standing up off the small stool. “I’m a good teacher after all.”</p><p>“Oh,” Michael said, his turn raising an eyebrow, “don’t I know it, baby.”</p><p>“Here, sit down,” Alex motioned towards the stool.</p><p>Michael smiled and obliged. Alex pulled up another stool and placed it behind Michael. Sitting down, he pressed a small kiss on the back of his alien’s neck.</p><p>“You keep that up, and I won’t be making my first creation here, darlin’.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s the idea,” Alex replied but placed his hands over Michael’s. He put their hands on the wet clay and started to spin the wheel.</p><p>Michael actually giggled when his hands felt the clay rippling through his fingers. It was a beautiful sound and Alex wanted to hear more of it.</p><p>They sat quietly for a moment just being present in that moment. The wet clay moving and their breathing becoming one.</p><p>The record started playing the song, <em>Unchained Melody</em>. Alex smiled at the synchronicity that was conspiring at that moment: Doing pottery with his loved one as this song was playing in the background. It was a scene from the movie Ghost with Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore. Of course, Michael wouldn’t know that. His alien wasn’t hip with pop culture. So at that moment, Alex decided to do a replay from the movie itself.</p><p>Slowly, he moved his fingers to intertwine with Michael’s fingers and scooted closer to him so the back of Michael was up against his chest. He wiggled and spread his legs further apart so he could press more of Michael between him.</p><p>He heard a small sigh and a release of breath coming from Michael. Alex moved his fingers slowly to the back of Michael’s hands and Michael leaned back in his arms.</p><p>The connection between the two of them was fluid at that moment; nothing could come between them. <em>Not here</em>. Not in this space.</p><p>Alex trailed his wet fingertips up Michael’s bare arms as if re-learning his body at the same time pressing his lips softly to Michael’s neck. Michael didn’t object this time, instead, a soft moan escaped those perfect full lips.</p><p>That moan was a signal to Alex’s brain, and his tongue licked up that neck without intention. He just acted. He felt himself grow harder as he sucked that soft skin into his mouth; fingers moving up Michael’s strong arms.</p><p><em>“Alex,”</em> Michael moaned. The sensations were almost too much to handle, but there was no way Alex was stopping this moment between them. He realized this was how they came back together fully; how to fill in those once broken cracks down their pot.</p><p>He continued sucking and licking Michael’s neck. Michael pushed his hands into the clay, ruining whatever creation they were attempting to make. Instead, Michael moved his hands behind him on Alex’s thighs. He squeezed as Alex licked up by his ear and nipped.</p><p>Alex moved his hands from Michael’s arms to his chest and undid a few buttons on his plaid short-sleeved shirt. His fingers met chest hair and they lightly made their way to his nipples. Alex rubbed his fingers around and around until they became swollen. Michael was involuntarily moving his hips; jerking slightly. Alex’s other hand moved up Michael’s shirt on his bare stomach. He could feel his toned body and it made Alex bite his own lip.</p><p>Michael was so beautiful, like a sculpture of Michaelangelo’s David. He wanted to kiss every inch of him, not leaving any spot untouched.</p><p>He undid the rest of Michael’s buttons and Michael laid his head back on Alex’s shoulder; his curls tickling Alex’s cheek. Alex pressed his lips on Michael’s temple, itching to touch his lips on Michael’s. But slow and steady was how he wanted to take this. He wanted to worship Michael the way he deserved to be worshiped.</p><p>Alex’s hands moved all over Michael’s chest and slowly made their way to the front of Michael’s jeans. He rubbed his hand softly over the now prominent bulge, and Michael moaned, “God, <em>touch me</em>, Alex.”</p><p>His wish was Alex’s command. He slowly unzipped his pants and his fingers tickled softly over Michael’s hard length. As he caressed as slowly as raindrops falling, he felt Michael’s pre-cum make its way to the surface of his underwear.</p><p>Alex’s fingers moved to the bare skin right next to Michael’s length...and slowly, one-by-one, his fingers moved under the thin white material.</p><p>He could almost smell Michael’s arousal; it would surely be his undoing.</p><p>The angle and the tightness of the jeans were making contact difficult, but where there was a will, there would always be a way in. And thirsting for his alien, made even the most difficult situation...<em>possible</em>.</p><p>Alex was able to hold onto Michael’s cock and he rubbed his hands up and down the best he could.</p><p>“Shit, yes, baby,” Michael whined out. “<em>More</em>.”</p><p>He motioned Michael to stand up for a moment with his free hand on Michael’s tight firm ass, so he could slowly pull Michael’s jeans down his thick legs.</p><p>When Michael was sitting back on the stool, Alex motioned Michael to lie down further on his thigh so he could have easier access.</p><p>Alex moved Michael’s underwear to the side and put his hand into the bucket of water sitting beside them. They were making a mess of clay and water, and Alex loved it. When he grasped Michael once more, he felt how hard he’d truly gotten. “I want you to come for me, my love.”</p><p>Michael’s response was a deep moan as he licked those lips of his, which of course, turned Alex on even more. His own length growing harder in response.</p><p>He rubbed his fingers up and down and could tell Michael was on the brink of explosion. But for some reason, it seemed like he was holding it in.</p><p>Alex didn’t remove his fingers, but with his other hand, he grabbed the spare clay on the wheel and pushed his fingers inside creating a hole. He picked it up and maneuvered it so Michael’s dick was at the entrance of the clay.</p><p>Michael’s caramel eyes widened and his eyelashes fluttered in surprise. “Just go with it,” Alex murmured softly into his ear.</p><p>Alex kept one hand at the base rubbing him and moved the clay up and down so it was tightly surrounding Michael. Michael thrust his hips wildly back-and-forth and the stool squeaked from the motion.</p><p>“Oh, God...” Michael moaned as he finally came into the clay, body jerking slightly. He had sweat running down his forehead and he smiled as he closed his eyes. “That was unexpected...but damn, so good.”</p><p>Alex touched his forehead to Michael’s and removed the clay carefully. Michael’s seed slowly dripped out, and he placed it in another bucket. “I’m full of surprises, Guerin. I promised you I would show you something creative, didn’t I?”</p><p>Michael laughed, “You sure did, baby.” He breathed out and slowly spun his stool around. His lips met Alex’s finally, and they kissed for a long moment; their tongues circling as if in a dance.</p><p>“You taste so good.” Michael mumbled incoherently, his eyes traveling downwards, “I want to taste even more of you.”</p><p>Alex smiled and looked down to where Michael was now looking hungrily, “I won’t say no.”</p><p>Now it was Michael’s turn to be in control. Alex was getting better at giving that to him. It wasn’t so much feeling vulnerable but more as if to say, I love you. Here, take a piece of me. He trusted Michael; he loved Michael, and letting Michael take that control was how in a way, Alex could show that he wanted to let Michael in completely.</p><p>Alex was wearing sweatpants, perhaps he was hoping this would happen, so he had easy access in his thoughts.</p><p>Michael pulled his pants down slowly and kissed his thighs. That talented mouth that Alex could spend a lifetime kissing, sucked on the skin there. His full lips then pressed on Alex’s black underwear and he kissed him softly. “That’s what I want.”</p><p>No matter what happened between them, worshiping and loving each other’s bodies, always came naturally to them. It had been that way since high school. In a way, <em>this</em> was their love language.</p><p>Michael licked the head through the thin material, and Alex’s eyes rolled back from the sensation of it. His boy knew exactly how to make him feel good and what he liked.</p><p>“There we go,” Michael murmured against him as a bit of his own pre-cum left his body. “You smell so good, babe.” He pressed one more kiss and sucked a bit, before releasing Alex from his confinements.</p><p>His soft tongue stroked the tip in a slow agonizing pace that Alex craved. Michael made his way down his length with a mixture of kisses, licks, and sucks.</p><p>Michael gripped Alex’s thighs, clay handprints all over him. They were definitely marking each other up, in the very best ways.</p><p>Michael went back up to the head, and this time he let it part his lips as he sucked him all the way down. Alex moaned so loudly that he hadn’t realized it was him until he was leaning back clutching the stool tightly.</p><p>“I love hearing you, Alex.” Michael went back up and took him back down to the base, swallowing everything. Alex moaned again and pleaded as he tugged Michael’s curls.<br/>
Michael’s fingers of his right hand made their way under the stool to grip Alex’s ass. His other hand and arm supported Alex on the stool so he could lean back further; tilting his pelvis so that Michael could take him properly and he bobbed his head up and down in a rhythm that had Alex sweating.</p><p>The sensations from Michael’s mouth alone were almost too much for him, but then his boyfriend teased his hole with his fingers right as his teeth lightly grazed up. The orgasm rocketed out of him and his body was pulsing as Michael swallowed everything up. He looked up at Alex and Alex’s heart pounded even more. His cheeks were full and flushed; his caramel eyes were warm and loving.</p><p>This wasn’t just the physical connection between two people… it was a loving promise. That notion swelled his heart up so much that tears filled his eyes. He knew they would be okay. No matter what happened in their future.</p><p>Michael finished up and his mouth popped open. He looked at Alex with a worried glance, “Baby, are you okay? Was I too rough on you?”</p><p>“No, no of course not,” Alex said reassuringly taking his lover’s hands. “I just… I love you so much, Michael.”</p><p>Michael made his way up Alex’s body until he was kneeling in front of him. He grabbed Alex’s chin lightly and pulled him down as he pressed his lips lightly on Alex’s lips and whispered, “And I love you, Alex Manes.”</p><p>They kissed for a long moment, then gave each other a hug… it was one of those life-altering hugs where you never wanted to let go. Alex ran his fingers into the soft curls as he inhaled Michael’s musky and delicious scent.</p><p>After some time, they pulled apart. They looked down at each other and laughed. They were covered in clay, which was now starting to dry. It was smeared all over their bodies and faces.</p><p>“How about we move this… into the shower? I mean, part of the lesson is the proper cleanup after all, and I think I’d better clean you up, my love,” Alex said with a smile.</p><p>Michael returned the smile but didn’t say a word. He stood up and held out a hand, a hand that Alex would gladly take forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Come visit me on my Tumblr: <a href="https://cosmiceverafter.tumblr.com/">cosmiceverafter</a></p><p>xoxo - J</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>